yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Locomotion
There are several ways that Yukkuri move about. Floating The original Yukkuri images had them floating in midair with apparently no neck or other support, so this was the first type of locomotion given to yukkuris. They were portrayed in the earliest comics as floating about like a ghost, able to move in any direction. Ground-based movements Floating was soon joined by, and in general replaced by, movement along the ground. Yukkuris are seen hopping along the ground like rabbits ("Jump Jump"), or sliding along it like snakes ("slide slide"). Speeds achieved by hopping seems to vary depending on the story, with some authors having them able to outrun/outlast a human chasing after it, and others having them unable to get away from even a walking human. This change in locomotion also caused a change in the general shape of the yukkuris, going from a round basketball-like bottom to a flatter bottom settling against the ground, like a bean bag chair or hacky sack. Injuring their bottom (such as with burns or extreme cutting) seems to render them incapable of locomotion; see Injuries. Some artists show that covering the bottom of a koyukkuri with something such as tape, can also prevent them from moving. It is not known if it has the same effect on adults. A "third" way of locomotion, beside "jump jump" and "slide slide" is "roll roll". Employed often by koyukkuris, is often meant as a game (where a koyukkuri rolls around like a small ball) or when jumping or crawling is dangerous or difficoult. Alice types can form multiple Peni Peni which act as wheels or legs on the ground, especially when aroused, making them highly mobile sexual assault platforms. Flying Several yukkuri types, such as Remilias, are shown to have wings allowing them to fly like bats or birds, and capable of hovering in place. They appear to be as fast or faster than most ground yukkuris when they fly, and capable of carrying a full grown yukkuri equal to its size without tiring. This is distinct from the earlier "floating" type in that it is clearly their wings that allow them to fly, and non-winged yukkuris appearing with winged yukkuris in later comics do not have the "floating" ability. Yukkuris are also shown riding in U-Packs, which will let them ride and fly either for free or in exchange for gifts such as food. Non-winged yukkuri are rarely depicted as developing flight, notably Reimu types flapping their hair tufts, although some Reimus have evolved oversized ribbons which function as wings. Alice types are occasionally capable of flight via either flapping or rotation of their peni peni. Swimming Yukkuris are generally not shown to be good swimmers. Most artists show yukkuris as dissolving if immersed in water for any but the shortest amount of time (see Injuries). More recently, artists seem to have favoured showing Yukkuri drowning in water, and then only dissolving after an extended period of time (but leaving behind the accessory). Other depictions include showing them sinking into water, and floating lifeless on the surface. Specialised types such as Yukkuri Nitori can swim and are fully aquatic. Sailing Some yukkuris, notably Marisas, are shown to be able to sail. Marisas put their witch's hat into the water upside-down and then hop in, allowing them to float on the water. So far, sailing has been an exclusive of Marisas (even if the Factory, in cooperation with some unscrupolous Yukkuri Pet Shops, are actively trying to teach Reimus to raft on their ribbons, or water-resistant replicas, with little to no success), leading to the creation of an entire subspecies, the Aquatic Marisa. While every Marisa is able to sail for a little while, Aquatic Marisas, physically identical to their land-dwelling brethren, have conditioned themselves to spend most of their life cycle sailing, landing only for a small amount of time when needed. Riding/Driving Yukkuris may also ride a small cart as part of a meme called Suiiii. It does not appear they have direct control over its steering. A komarisa child of a street performing Marisa took over her mother's begging tin soon after birth and subsequently used it as a rolling vehicle (though with questionable conscious control). Nevertheless, "Canrisa" has been portrayed achieving remarkable feats of mobility such as high bounces, rolling up steep inclines and easily passing a high performance Suiiii (albeit one with a heavier passenger). Category:Biology